


Czego zasmakowałem w pożądaniu

by Regalia1992



Series: [T] Loki by shouldbeover [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Translation, cykl Loki (by shouldbeover)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Loki mówi do Sleipnira.Fik jest drugą częścią cykluLoki.





	Czego zasmakowałem w pożądaniu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I've Tasted of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471945) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



> [Od autora] Głównie z mitu, mały dotyk uniwersum Marvela.
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi z poematu _Fire and Ice_ autorstwa Roberta Frost, który zawsze kojarzy mi się z Ragnarokiem w lodzie, kontrastując z południowymi religiami które myślą, że świat zakończy się w pożodze.

Kiedy zszokowane akuszerki wyciągnęły cię ze mnie, mokrą rzecz, plątaninę zbyt wielu kończyn, jak cherub Boga Abrahama, tak jakbym urodziła dziecko tego obcego Boga; zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak bardzo urosłem: niezgrabnie, zawstydzająco i zmieszanie przez prawie rok; kim był twój ojciec.

Jestem Bogiem. Nie jestem cnotliwy. Jestem piękny. Mogę być piękny. Jeśli chcesz. Oczywiście nie tak piękny, jak Baldr, ale przyjemny dla oka. Nęcący. Ponieważ mogę być tym, czymkolwiek zechce mój cel, bym był. Jeśli tego pragnie, mogę być również i potworem.

(Och, moja Sigyn, co to była za noc. Gdy przyszedłem do ciebie jako najpotężniejszy mężczyzna, jako najsubtelniejsza kobieta o tak delikatnych dłoniach, i jako żadne z nich, prześlizgując się między płciami, by objąć cię, pochłonąć cię, by zostać zabranym przez ciebie w nieskończone kręgi najsłodszej, najczystszej błogości).

Już wcześniej z moich lędźwi wychodziły dzieci. My, Bogowie, jesteśmy beztroskimi stworzeniami. Ale nigdy nie byłem tym, który był płodny. Być może teraz nie będę już tak beztroskim, kiedy jestem tym, który żyje z konsekwencjami.

Były inne sposoby na odwrócenie uwagi ogiera, ale, niestety, tak jak w moim życiu, w tym czasie wydawało się to być... zabawne. I wtedy, och, w tamtym czasie były to boskie igraszki. Jestem Bogiem. Wszystko, co robię, jest boskie.

(Wcześniej byłem kobietą. Wspaniałym uczuciem jest być głodnym w ten sposób, inny, chętny do wypełnienia. Nie być wchodzącym, lecz tym, który wita. Gotowym. A jeśli jeden ma wybrać jednego partnera do łóżka... cóż, podoba mi się to, co najlepsze. Najlepszy ogier dla najlepszej klaczy).

Zimny poranek zawsze nadejdzie, czyż nie? Ciepło między moimi nogami przekwitło. Wszechojciec został uspokojony (ponownie). Przeprosiny przyjęte. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy stałem się czarną owcą (lub, w zależności od przypadku, czarnym koniem). Nie będzie to ostatni raz, kiedy jeden z moich improwizowanych rozwiązań problemu (który stworzyłem) będzie mnie kosztować.

I went na swoją niegodziwą drogę. To była tylko jedna noc pożądania, pomyślałem, aż zacząłem tracić moją uroczą postać. Aż nie miałem innego wyboru jak zmienić formę na coś większego, by pomieścić coś dużego. Zastanawiałem się, kim był ojciec. Jak już powiedziałem, nie byłem czysty w żadnym przypadku.

(Pytam cię, czy to pasuje do psotnika, Psotnika, by wpadł we własne sidła? By został żartem przez kapryśny los? Eh, czyż nie raz spłatałem jej figla? Chyba. Będę musiał wysłać jej kwiaty. Albo dusze).

Wiesz, cieszę się z ciebie, mój ośmionogi potomku. Cóż za zdumienie być Bogiem - płodność jest wtedy jak gra w kości. Nigdy nie wiesz, co dostaniesz. Chociaż przypominasz swojego ojca. Chyba możemy powiedzieć, że masz dziewięć nóg, jak twój ojciec miał pięć. Czy to lubieżne, mówić tak o swoim dziecku? Bóg, pamiętasz? Robię, co zechcę. Ale nie mam w sobie nic z Olimpijskich Bogów. Pewnie dla nich kazirodztwo jest rytuałem koniecznym do przejścia.

Chciałbym, żebyś był jaśniejszy. Twój ojciec nie był dobrze obdarowany w tym obszarze - bez obrazy. Nie interesował mnie jego umysł. Przy całej twej szybkości i umiejętnościach, naprawdę jesteś koniem z ośmioma kopytami. Nie mogę zmusić się, by cię ujeżdżać. To byłoby... dziwne. Odyn podziwia cię - jako konia. Podoba ci się to? Chciałbyś nieść Wszechojca w wir bitwy? Oczywiście, że tak; kochasz biegać, szarżować i skakać. Urodziłeś się, by być dobrym i szlachetnym. Masz, zjedz jabłko. Oczywiście nie złote jabłko. Idunn trzyma je przy piersi mocno.

Wkrótce pozwolę Odynowi osiodłać cię i staniesz się jego, już nie moim.

(Dlaczego imię Idunn pojawia się w moich myślach tak często? Boli mnie od tego głowa. Również imię Baldura sprawia mi ból. Przypuszczam, że w swoim czasie dowiem się dlaczego. Jestem Bogiem. Robię, co zechcę).

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumaczki ]  
>  _wpaść we własne sidła_ \- w oryginale były słowa pochodzące z dramatu Hamlet (akt 3, scena 4, rozmowa Gertrudy z Hamletem), gdzie jest mowa o petardzie/minie. Pełen tekst i oryginał:  
>  Życzę im szczęścia; idzie tu albowiem (And marshal me to knavery. Let it work;)  
> O to, ażeby inżyniera własną (For 'tis the sport to have the enginer)  
> Jego petardą wysadzić w powietrze. (Hoist with his own petard)


End file.
